Saving Raven
by SimplyaCritic
Summary: The long awaited squeal to The Only One. He couldn't stop him, and now she was gone again, but this time he won't fail. for nothing will be able to stop him from saving his true love.
1. I Failed Her

**And so I can finally say I kept a deadline successfully. Well sort of, my internet went out so I have no way of posting it until now so if this is late, well sorry wasn't much I could do about it. I know I could have made this much longer, but I didn't want to give away too much. Now please go read "Holding on to Hope" before you read this. It is very important, because it explains a few things. And tell me what you guys think of my Angst department. I thinking of making Angst heavy story soon. Now on with the story. **

I was in a dark alley, the moon barely lighting the way. As I look around I see a patch of blood, as I hurry to it the smell soon hits me. Raven. An evil crackle fills my head.

"You were too late Beast boy." The voice sneered. "She died because of your weakness, if you had figured out Terra's plan sooner, or have been better she would still be here.

A dark fog surrounds me dulling my senses.

"Beast boy!" came an anguished cry. I can recognize that voice anywhere, even in the deepest of coma were no match for my love for her. The fog splits apart to reveal a beaten and bloody Raven, she clutches her stomach in great pain, but her eyes are on me. I take a step towards her when Slade yanks her up. With a knife to her throat they disappear back into the fog.

"You couldn't save anyone you truly cared about. Your parent drowned because you were too scared, the Doom Patrol was nearly killed because of you, Terra, the Titans, and now Raven. You never needed, the only reason the Titans took you in was because they pity. Your own parents hated you, thought you were a freak, a green monster. No matter how many lives you save everyone will always hate you, no one could ever love you."

Suddenly the fog is gone and I'm in a narrow. As I look around a muffled grunt grabs my attention. There at the end of the hall was Raven bounded and gagged her eyes pleaded with me to save her. I was about to take a step towards her, but that's when I noticed Slade slowly creeping up on her. Without a second thought I dash forward trying to get to her before it was too late. I was about to grab her when I hit an invisible wall. I pounded the wall, trying to get closer to a least be able to show her I was trying, but it was all for naught. Slade got to her before I was able to. I saw him pull out a gun and my heart stopped. Tears were pouring down Raven's face. He ripped off the gagged and I was able to see her mouth one last message to me.

I heard a loud bang, and after what seemed like a life time I saw her body hit the floor.

/Dream over/

"RAVEN!" I scream. Jumping out of bed I finally realize it was all a dream, nothing more than my greatest fear. Looking around my room I felt empty as I often did every time she wasn't around. How every time I woke up without her in my arms, I felt as though my heart was missing. How her last message to me was that she loved me and that I wouldn't forget her. I begin to get ready to begin my search for her again as these entire haunting thoughts course though my brain. As I walk into the common room I can already tell everyone was out doing their own search. I grab a quick sandwich Cyborg let and make my way back into the city when something catches my eye.

If everyone was _supposed _to be searching for Raven, why was someone in the tower? People don't usually know how much my powers influence me. If I want I could hear the flap of a butterfly wings, see into near nothingness, and smell blood miles away from wear I was. So hearing the beat of someone's heart was easy.

"I know you're there." I called, "come out of the shadows and I might let you live."

Oh how I loved the subtle smell of fear coming from the intruder.

"I have information about someone you may want to know." Why did the voice sound oddly familiar?

"About who? What is it that you think I want to know?" I growl

The voice chuckles, but it was forced. "Who else my dear boy? Raven of course." It says.

I whirl on my heel to face the intruder, and ready myself to attack.

"Where is she," I yell.

The figure comes out of hiding. Now that I could see his face I could tell who he was. I pounce onto him and pin him to the wall.

"So Dave, where is Raven, and what have you done to her?"

I could see the fear in his eyes, threatening to overwhelm him.

"She's isn't dead, but she will be at sundown tomorrow." He managed to squeak out.

"Where is she being held?"

"Underneath the old abandoned carnival, there's a secret door inside the mirror maze, right in the center of the maze."

I slowly let him down, before I dragged him to the holding cell.

As soon as he was secured I whipped out my communicator and message the other titans to meet me back in the tower.

From there I began to think of a plan that may work to save Raven. I can only hope now I won't be too late.

**So what do you guys think? You have no idea how long I tortured myself with this. It was sitting on my desk for days until about 3 hours ago I finally figured out how to start it. Now if you're thinking why the change in heart go read "Holding on to Hope" and it will give an insight to why Dave made the change. Oh and happy birthday Bluedog197 may you have many more. **


	2. Hope

**Ahhhh Bash, Kenna, Henry, Scotland, and Mary ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. The latest rant about Reign. Please tune in at the end for an important message. Now on with the story**

As I woke up again after the latest torture! session, I could still feel the poison working its way through my blood. Every inch of me felt as though I was set of fire and beaten with a metal spiked club. I glanced at my arm it was scary how accurate I was I was beaten and was slightly charred. If it wasn't how my demon side I would have been burned to death. Guess Slade was eager to get rid of me. Hopelessness filled me, it took weeks for them to find me last time and that was because Beast boy had to beat up a spy. Slade would finally break the titans and all because I wasn't strong enough. I had barely enough time to fake sleep, before the door clicked and opened.

What was going on? Slade usually let me recover before he tortured me again. As the door opened I began to panic, he clearly hinted that the next time he came to get me he would kill me. A sense of peace fell upon me as I realized the past year was one of the most terrifying, yet romantic times of my life. My only regret was that I didn't spend more time with my friends.

I braced myself for the for the sudden pain, but nothing happened. I tenderly opened my eyes to find a strange man looking at me. I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding. The strange man looked around before locking the door behind him.

"I know that you have no right to trust me, but I'm sick of seeing Slade torture you like this. You have to hold on, your team is coming to save you soon." He said.

He was right I didn't trust him, but my heart yearned for something to hold on too. Too thirsty to try to talk I just nodded.

"I just have one thing I must ask of you. I don't expect a full pardon for what I have done, but all I'm asking is to make sure Slade won't try to take this out on me. Please just make sure he can't get to me." He begged

I was thinking it over, this man was risking everything to rescue me. Even if it was his fault I was here in the first place. I decided to accept his plea, because I knew first hand that you didn't want to back on the other end of Slade. As I nodded my acceptance he gave me the antidote for 'The Demon's Tear' and began treating some of the more life threatening injuries, before disable the anti-healing charm Slade had put on the cuffs. Feeling much better, I barely heard him promising to begin me some water in an hour. Soon after he left I retreated into the blissful arms of sleep, waiting for my knight in green shining amour.

**Beast boy POV**

I finally finished my story to the other titans when Starfire broke down in huge sobs.

"W-w-we have t-to save Friend Raven." She said before once more falling into sobs"

"We have to plan this correctly, so here's the plan team." Robin said

"We-" he began before I cut him off.

"Robin, if you may I have been thinking of a plan just before you guys came." I looked at him for permission to continue and he nodded. "Slade doesn't know that we know about his lair yet, and that rat still hasn't told him about it yet. So we are going to strike hard and fast, before he has a chance to escape or worse kill Raven. We strike tonight, we sneak through Slade defenses and get Raven out. Should Terra get in our way, Starfire I'm letting you do whatever to want with her."

Starfire grinned wickedly she wasn't going to let Terra get away with this.

"We still has the problem of Slade though." Robin reminded me.

"I know this goes against our oath, but this time Slade has gone too far. I say we kill him."

Silence met my proposal. I could tell that they were horrified at the idea, but each was finding their own reasons to agree to this, soon they all were nodding their heads. We agreed that this was it, Slade would never harm another Titan ever again.

We all began to get ready in our own ways. Robin was equipping as many gadgets as possible before heading to the gym.

Cyborg was adding new upgrades and was putting on heavy amour and guns.

While Starfire went to meditate, this may seem odd, but she discovered that it helps increase her power and harness new ones.

I went to talk with the beast to make sure I was in full control before going and equipping any weapon the doom patrol had given him. After contacting an old friend 'The Violinist' to stand by just in case. I finally felt as though Raven was going to get the justice she deserved. It was time stop Slade for the last time.

**God I'm sitting here on vacation saying I can't seem to write another chapter when all of the sudden. Boom this hit me in my sleep. Oh and bluedog I'm happy my little present made you so happy. Have to say it was crazier than the mermaid dream. I sat in my grandma's living room for 2 hours just getting all this out off my system. Also I am looking for a beta, if anyone is willing to check my chapters for me I would appreciate it very much. Ok here the important part I know I haven't been posting regularly, but once I get back home and get my internet back I will start to work on some of the stories I have forgotten. Also if you have any ideas for any of my stories please feel free to pm.**


End file.
